


5 Times Keyleth and Percy Slept Together

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Character, Complicated Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Literal Sleeping Together, Masturbation, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Five times Keyleth and Percy ended up sleeping together, literally.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Keyleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2020





	5 Times Keyleth and Percy Slept Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



> Wanted to write you a treat. I have such a fondness for these two.

1\. 

Keyleth was drunk. She’d left tipsy well behind and decided it was high time for sleep. 

Unfortunately, all the doors that the SHITs had rented were locked, their rooms full, save one, which contained a gently snoring Percival. 

Keyleth swayed on the threshold, considering her options. Banging on the doors seemed a bad idea. Some she’d already knocked on and heard giggling and creaking mattress sounds as her only responses. She wouldn’t hesitate to share a bed with some of the others, but Percival was so prickly and seemed disinclined to the kind of cuddling Keyleth had grown up around. 

Her throbbing head drove her forward. Keyleth slipped off her uncomfortable shoes – she was still getting used to those – and crawled into bed. 

Percival made a snuffling noise that was simply adorable. Keyleth tried not to giggle too loudly as she settled down for the night. 

Come morning, Keyleth woke to Percival staring at her with what seemed like panic in his eyes. 

“Did we … did I …” he looked down at himself, patting at his clothing, and then relaxed. 

“Did we what?” Keyleth asked, getting up for her morning sun stretches. 

“… nothing.” Percival leapt out of bed and hurriedly put on his heavy coat, not looking at Keyleth as she arched her back and yawned. 

Keyleth ignored him and continued to stretch while he scrambled downstairs for breakfast. 

2\. 

Percy was prone to passing out after fights at first. He’d take wounds and then try to hide them. Scanlan and the twins insisted this was ridiculous modesty, with his accent and manners he’d been raised among nobles certainly, but Keyleth had her suspicions it was something else. Percy didn’t join them in bath houses or splash fights in streams in the woods, Percy didn’t see interested in the houses of lady favors, Percy kept that heavy coat on even in the suffocating Stillben humidity. 

“You idiot,” Keyleth muttered, pulling the heavy coat off of Percy’s unconscious body and trying to find the most recent wounds. His shirt sleeve had ripped in the fight, exposing one arm. 

There were scars there, far too many to be accidental. They weren’t recent either. 

Keyleth had seen older warriors in her tribe growing up, grizzled people covered in scars. She knew the difference between a scars that an old man had laughed off as a drunken mishap with a knife throwing contest, and the scars an old man had grimly said were from torture when he’d refused to give up his fellow scouts. 

Setting her teeth, Keyleth poured healing into Percy and watched his breathing relax and the color return to his cheeks. 

Suddenly woozy from the fight and expending the last of her spells for the day, Keyleth slumped onto her side. She’d just say here for a little bit, close her eyes for a moment …

They were awoken by Scanlan making kissing noises and Pike cooing about how adorable they looked together. Percy blushed crimson and thanked Keyleth for healing him, tugging his coat around himself before the others could see the scars. 

“No problem,” Keyleth said, letting her eyes dip to his arm pointedly before turning to the group and laughing along with the jokes, some of which she didn’t understand.

3\. 

Greyskull Keep was still under construction. Grog had passed out in the dining hall, Pike was at the Sarenrae temple for the night, Tiberius had claimed one of the only two ready bedrooms, and Scanlan and the twins had gone off to a tavern. 

Percy and Keyleth had enjoyed a quiet night in the library, reading together, sometimes swapping books. The night worn on and the candles had melted down to guttering flickers in their pots. 

“Time to turn in,” Percy yawned. 

“Aw, you’re right,” Keyleth sighed, marking her place with a ribbon. 

“Roshambo for the last room?” Percy offered. 

“Or we could share.” Keyleth shrugged. 

Percy gave her an odd look. “Keyleth, um …”

“What? We’ve done it before.”

Percy spluttered.

Keyleth figured out what he was going on about. “Oh! Not, not sex, we haven’t done sex before! But we’ve slept together! Just sleeping.” Her face felt hot. 

“Right.” Percy laughed, high pitched and nervous sounding. “I suppose there’s no harm in that, while the rooms are being finished.”

That said, Percy still hesitated at the door. “You’re sure?” he asked.

“Of course Percy. You’re … you’re you.” Keyleth headed inside and jumped onto the fresh bed. “Oh this is great! Way better than all those smelly taverns we’ve stayed in.”

Percy sat down on the other side and nodded. “Very good.”

Keyleth nestled under the blankets and blew out the candle on her side of the bed. After a few moments, Percy did the same.

“Goodnight Percy,” Keyleth yawned. 

“Goodnight, Keyleth,” Percy said. “We should … nevermind.”

“Let’s talk about it later.” Keyleth felt herself already drifting into sleep.

4\. 

Keyleth didn’t often feel the need to touch herself. From noises she’d heard while on watch from people who thought they were being sneaky, she knew it was a frequent activity for most of them. Then there were the houses of lady favors that most of the party – Scanlan, Grog, Vax, Vex, Pike even – attended often whenever in a town or city. Keyleth had never been, and never seen the point. The ladies (and gentleman, and others) inside were total strangers, and Vox Machina would likely never see any of them again. How could they feel so excited about doing that sort of thing with strangers, fleeting connections that would last a few hours at most?

Still, Keyleth sometimes did feel an urge to bring herself to pleasure. It seemed to coincide at roughly the same time of month leading up to her cycle. She planned if they were in town, set aside time as best she could, and took care of matters. 

This time they were in a tavern. The party had scattered for drinks, investigations, and shopping. Keyleth was well on her way to coaxing herself over the edge when a there was a knock at the door. 

“Keyleth? Can I come in please? Scanlan’s brought a … well, at least one or two new friends to my room and they’re in there now.”

Keyleth groaned, set her clothes to rights, and opened the door. 

“Are you well?” Percy looked her over. “You look feverish.”

“I’m fine!” Keyleth squeaked. “I mean, um, fine.” She tried to fix her hair. “How long do you think Scanlan will be?”

“Knowing him? All night.” Percy sighed heavily. “Could I trouble you to stay here while he … finishes?”

“… sure.” Keyleth shifted from foot to foot. 

Percy eyed the rumpled bedclothes. “Am I … interrupting something?” he sounded confused as to what he might have been interrupting. 

“Yes, actually.” Keyleth sighed in frustration. “I was … you know, having a night to myself?” She looked meaningfully at Percy. 

“What … oh. Oh!” Percy turned pink. “I didn’t know you –”

“What? Of course I do! Just not often.” Keyleth glared. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“I didn’t know, I mean, ladies … I mean women …” Percy dithered. 

“Vex does it all the time, she’s just really good at being quiet.” Keyleth snorted. “Really, Percy, you should know that. Pike’s certainly not quiet when we’re out on the road.”

Percy turned red. “I’m sorry. I should, leave you to it.” 

“Up to you. Stay or go.” Keyleth said, surprising herself. 

Percy paused, hand on the door. “What?”

“I usually do it before I go to sleep. Won’t be long.” Keyleth sat back down on the bed. “What? Percy it’s perfectly natural. Have I really scandalized you that much?”

“Do you want me to … assist?” Percy seemed to be choosing his words as carefully as tools for repairing his gun. 

Keyleth had never thought about that. It was her turn to turn pink. “Um … no, thank you. Not tonight.” She looked at the floor. “Maybe … nevermind.”

“What?”

“You could … play with my hair?” Keyleth mumbled. Why was she suddenly so hesitant? 

“I’d love to.” Percy joined her on the bed, not touching her yet. “Anything else?”

Keyleth though of the intimate dancing she’d seen in taverns, the performances on stages, the couples going off to shadowy corners together. “Maybe … touch my shoulders? And my back? A little?”

Percy nodded.

“Ok!” Keyleth lay down and tried to get back into her usual mindset. Looking up at seeing Percy watching her was … not unpleasant. A little shocking, but also flustering in a good way. He wasn’t leering, or smirking, he didn’t look bored or judgmental. He looked appreciative and honored. 

Keyleth turned onto her side and Percy began to stroke her hair, running his fingers along her scalp. It was exhilarating. When he started to stroke her shoulders and back Keyleth moaned eagerly. What would it feel like for him to touch her breasts, like she’s seen Vax do with a woman in an alley? Or kiss her between her legs, like she’d seen a man do with Vex in a window once? 

The thoughts spiraled together and coiled like a spring. Keyleth came with a gasping cry, Percy’s steady hands on her shoulders. 

“Thank you.” Keyleth panted. 

“You’re most welcome.” Percy said, sounding strained. 

“Do you want to … do something?” Keyleth asked. “I don’t mind.”

“Um … not right now?” Percy coughed politely. 

Keyleth frowned, but decided not to push Percy. “That was lovely. I’m um … going to sleep now.” She stretched and squirmed under the blankets. 

After a while Percy blew out the candles and lay down beside her. 

5\. 

“Keyleth, can we talk?” Percy asked one night after the others had gone to bed and they were up late in the library again. 

“Sure, about what?”

“About … um, about sex.”

Keyleth nodded. She wondered if Percy had questions about how things worked. Vex and Vax had told her that most nobles got a very poor education on that front until their marriage day. 

“I was wondering if you, if you and I, that is …” Percy stuttered. 

“Percy … would you like to have sex with me?” Keyleth asked, keeping her voice gentle. 

“Yes.” Percy’s shoulders slumped in obvious relief at not having had to say it out loud. 

“Hmmm,” Keyleth wondered if she wanted to have sex with him. She’d been curious about sex for a while, had plenty of opportunities in taverns, but nothing had really driven her that final step. 

“I’m sorry, we don’t have to speak of this ever again.” Percy assured her. “I’m sorry. I won’t bother you.”

“What? No, Percy, wait!” Keyleth waved her hands frantically. “I was thinking! I’ve never done this before.”

“Neither have I.” Percy looked relieved. 

“Yes, I would like to have sex with you tonight.” Keyleth said with far more confidence than she felt. 

In Keyleth’s room, Percy stepped close. “May I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Keyleth leaned down to reach him. 

The kiss was not what she had expected. She’d seen people kiss plenty of times, read books and had anticipated it would feel miraculous and addicting. Instead, she felt wet and slippery and strange. It was rather like eating seafood.

Percy was warm and his hands were at the small of her back pulling her tight against him. That felt good. 

Stumbling, they made their way to the bed and sank down together. 

“Should I … take off my dress?” Keyleth asked. She usually touched herself while still mostly clothed, as it proceeded her falling asleep and she did not like to sleep naked. 

“I suppose so?” Percy started unbuttoning his shirt hesitantly. He paused midway through. “I have … there’s a lot of … um …”

“You don’t have to undress, if you don’t want to.” Keyleth said. 

“Well, the same goes for you too.” Percy pointed out. 

They sat side by side in silence, fingers hovering over buttons and ties. 

“Keyleth are you sure you want to have sex?” Percy asked. 

“… no.” Keyleth swung her feet off the edge of the bed. “I thought I did! Percy I’m sorry but –”

“No, don’t be sorry. I’m … I’m not sure I want to have sex either.” Percy huffed a nervous laugh. “That wasn’t fair of me, to ask you when I wasn’t properly ready.”

“Can we still sleep together?” Keyleth asked. “Just, just sleeping?”

“I don’t see why not.” Percy started to unlace his boots. “I do enjoy that. I feel … safer, with you.”

“What?” Keyleth blinked. 

“Keyleth you can turn into an enormous saber-toothed cat at a moment’s notice. Without my guns I’m not much use to anyone.”

“That’s not true.” Keyleth nudged him. “You’re always thinking of ways out of danger. You’re clever. You’re worth more than those noisy guns.”

Percy blinked rapidly, looking away. “Thank you,” he whispered. “That’s very kind.”

“Could we, um, cuddle?” Keyleth asked, starting to crawl under her blankets. 

“I’d like to try.” Percy joined her.

Their touching was tentative at first, and they struggled to find the right position to avoid lying on each other’s arms or pulling Keyleth’s hair. Once settled, they relaxed into an easy sleep together.


End file.
